Operation Mongoose Part 1
"Operation Mongoose Part 1" (''Operación Mangosta Parte 1 ''en español) es el vigésimo primer episodio de la cuarta temporada de Érase una vez ''y el octogésimo séptimo episodio de la serie, en general. Fue escrito por Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz, y dirigido por Romeo Tirone. Se estrenó el 10 de mayo del 2015. Este episodio es la primera parte del final de la cuarta temporada. Sinopsis El Autor demuestra ser un fantástico comodín y forja una alianza con Gold. Emma, sus padres, Garfio y Regina luchan para detenerlos, pero cuando Gold y el Autor revierten las vidas de los héroes y los villanos, la promesa de cualquier final feliz parece muy lejana. Henry descubre que tiene la gran responsabilidad de salvar a su familia antes de que la última página de la historia se cambie. Es una carrera contrarreloj en la que todo culmina con sorprendente giro que dejará a los habitantes de Storybrooke impresionados. Reparto Trivial Notas de producción *La secuencia de apertura muestra la torre de Emma. *Isaac se refiere a la televisión que está intentando vender como una televisión Zenith en color marsella. Sin embargo, la versión actual de la vida real de este modelo tiene un diseño diferente. *El mando a distancia "Zenith Space Command" que viene con la televisión, es un "Zenith Space Commander 600", un primitivo mando a distancia. El diseño que se ve en el episodio fue ofrecido de 1965 a 1972. Zenith Electronics fue el inventor del moderno mando a distancia. *Benjamin Wilkinson, quien interpreta al jefe de Isaac, también interpreta al Caballero Blanco en los episodios de ''Érase una vez en el País de las Maravillas "Dirty Little Secrets" y "And They Lived...". *La dirección de Isaac es el 968 East 14th Street, Brooklyn NY, 11230, la casa de infancia del famoso actor y director Woody Allen. Los creadores de la serie Adam Horowitz y Edward Kitsis fueron inspirados por Woody Allen cuando fueron jóvenes. *La escena en la que Isaac es reclutado por el Aprendiz fue filmada en el Dancey Ballroom & Dance Studio, en el centro de Vancouver. *El restaurante que Henry visita se llama el Clarette Family Restaurant. *Entre los títulos ficticios de los libros que se encuentran en el estante donde Henry encuentra el bestseller Héroes y Villanos, están: **''Hidden Informant'' de "Klaus Jandermann". **''The Marzipan Rose.'' **Unnamed book de "Stanley Lipsberg" ("autor del bestseller del New York Times The Undiscovered") **''Shadow Precinct'' de Bill Burd; una referencia al atrecista de la serie. **Unnamed book de "Earl Ruperdeen Jr." **''Olivia Marque's Funeral'' de "Americus Van Ren''oscuroee" *Los críticos citados en la publicidad en la sobrecubierta del libro de "Héroes y Villanos" son Neil Westlake, diseñador gráfico y miembro del equipo de producción de ''Érase una vez, ''la directora artística Cheryl Marion y el diseñador conceptual Keith Lau. **La crítica de Neil Westlake dice lo siguiente: "Bien vale la pena la espera. El ritmo y las intrigas de Heller son excelentes, su escritura es aguda, y sus personajes están vivos en cada página. Un sofisticado y significativo libro." **Neil Westlake también es acreditado como fotógrafo en la portada del Storybrooke Daily Mirror en "The Stable Boy". **La crítica de Cheryl Marion dice lo siguiente: "Gran lectura ... va desde caballeros que matan dragones, a la lucha de una persona común contra el mal y la opresión. Verdaderamente brillante." **La crítica de Keith Lau dice lo siguiente: "Heller toma ataque o golpea ideologías a nuevas alturas en este contundente primer trabajo. Tuve la sensación de que había aprendido algo nuevo de la lucha contra el mal ...". *La firma de libros de Isaac tiene lugar en la ciudad de Nueva York, que se puede ver desde el coche de la policía del NYPD (Departamento de Policía de Nueva York) que pasa por delante del edificio. *El discurso y firma de libros de Isaac fue filmada dentro del teatro Orpheum de Vancouver. *Durante el discurso de Isaac, la pared detrás de él dice ''"Ars longa, vita brevis", una frase latina que significa: "El arte es duradero, la vida es corta". *Un extracto del cuento de hadas "El pájaro de oro" se puede vislumbrar cuando Henry pasa las páginas del libro de cuentos "Héroes y Villanos". **La ilustración que acompaña es una imagen del famoso ilustrador inglés de libros Arthur Rackham, del libro infantil de Nathaniel Hawthorne A Wonder-Book for Girls and Boys (1851). Representa una escena de la historia "El Paraíso de los Niños". *Pepito Grillo, en un principio, iba a aparecer en el episodio, pero tuvo que ser reescrito debido a las limitaciones presupuestarias y de tiempo. En el guión del episodio, él se posa en el hombro de Blancanieves durante el interrogatorio a Isaac, y le aconseja que no lo mate inmediatamente, sino que primero lo torture para obtener información. Blancanieves comenta que es por eso que siempre escucha a su conciencia. Cronología de eventos *Los eventos del pasado de la Tierra sin Magia tienen lugar en diciembre de 1966, varias décadas después de "Second Star to the Right", y 16 años antes de "Smash the mirror". *Los eventos de Storybrooke tienen lugar después de "Mother" y antes de "Operation Mongoose Part 2". Conexión con otros episodios *La mansión a las orillas del lago fue visitada por primera vez en "A Tale of Two Sisters" y Henry descubrió el cuarto lleno de libros de cuentos potenciales en "Heroes and Villains". *Garfio comenta que siente que el señor Gold pedirá al Autor que escriba un destino desagradable para él. La complicada historia y permanente lucha entre Garfio y el Ser Oscuro comenzaron en "The Crocodile". *El período que August pasó en Pukhet ha sido previamente mencionado en "The Stranger", "Tallahassee", "Selfless, Brave and True", y "Enter the Dragon". *Garfio atrapó al Aprendiz en el sombrero del Mago en "The Apprentice", donde también se mostró la escoba del Aprendiz. *La Madre Superiora, junto con la mayoría de las monjas de Storybrooke, fue aprisionada en el sombrero del Mago en "Fall" y puesta en libertad en "Darkness on the Edge of Town". *Isaac fue encarcelado en la página del libro en los eventos del Bosque Encantado en "Best Laid Plans" y fue liberado en los eventos de Storybrooke del mismo episodio. *Isaac comenzó a reescribir la historia en "Mother". *El señor Gold descubrió que su corazón se estaba oscureciendo de manera fatídica en "Heart of Gold". *Isaac menciona cómo Rumplestiltskin se convirtió en el Ser Oscuro, algo que ocurrió en "Desperate Souls". *La muerte de Neal se produjo en "Quiet Minds". *Henry aprendió a conducir en "The Jolly Roger". *Esta no es la primera vez que Henry es percibido como un fugitivo; Emma cree que lo es cuando lo conoció en "Pilot". *Isaac saca de quicio a Henry cuando afirma que ha escrito a Emma fuera de la historia, o, en otras palabras, que la mató y borró los recuerdos de ella de todos, algo que Regina amenazó con hacer a Zelena en "Mother". *El lugar de nacimiento y la concepción de que Henry pertenece a esta tierra le ha impedido ir al Bosque Encantado antes en "Going Home". *Henry expresó por primera vez su deseo de ser un héroe en "Into the Deep". *Isaac se burla de Henry por no ser nada más que un niño indefenso que necesita que lo salve, que, en cierto modo es verdad. Henry se ha encontrado en situaciones en las que sus seres queridos han tenido que salvarlo en episodios como "That Still Small Voice", "An Apple Red as Blood", "And Straight On 'Til Morning", "Save Henry", "A Curious Thing", y" Sympathy for the De Vil". *En la realidad alternativa de Isaac, Rumplestiltskin es un honrado héroes y asesino de ogros, dándole la vuelta a su verdadera cobardía en el campo de batalla en la Guerra de los Ogros en "Manhattan". *Rumplestiltskin le dice a los habitantes del pueblo que vigila que sus heroicos hechos no tienen ningún precio, una inversión de su emblemática frase, "¡Toda magia tiene un precio!", dicha por primera vez en "Desperate Souls". *El traje de bandida de Regina es idéntico al que Blancanieves llevaba cuando estaba a la fuga, que apareció por primera vez en "Snow Falls". *El primer encuentro de Henry y Regina reproduce su primer encuentro con Emma en "Pilot", incluso repitiendo su frase, "Mi nombre es Henry, y soy tu hijo". *Regina no puede comprender los acontecimientos que Henry le recuerda, en un esfuerzo por refrescar la memoria, que incluyen eventos ya vistos en "Welcome to Storybrooke", "The Heart of the Truest Believer", y "Save Henry". *La Operación Mangosta comenzó en "Rocky Road". *Regina planea robar un carruaje real para comprar un pasaje para irse del reino, al igual que Blancanieves en "Snow Falls" y "Snow Drifts". *En la historia de Isaac, Regina está visiblemente asustada por la magia, a diferencia de la casi adicción a la magia que ella tenía en la realidad, algo que se inició en "We Are Both". Referencias culturales Cuentos de hadas y folclore *Este episodio muestra a Blancanieves, el Príncipe Azul, la Reina Malvada, y los siete enanitos, del cuento de Blancanieves, el Capitán Garfio, de la historia de Peter Pan, Rumplestiltskin, del cuento de Rumpelstiltskin, Robin Hood, de la balada de Robin Hood, el Aprendiz, del Aprendiz de Brujo y la Bruja Mala del Oeste, de la historia El maravilloso Mago de Oz. Disney *Uno de los televisores de las tiendas de electrónicas emite brevemente el logotipo de la cadena ABC. *August Booth mencionó a Walt como el previo Autor en "Best Laid Plans". Walt Disney murió el 15 de diciembre de 1966, la misma fecha en la carta que el Aprendiz envió a Isaac. El Aprendiz menciona cómo el último Autor acababa de morir. *Cuando Henry Mills camina por la vacía calle principal de Storybrooke, un adorno en el césped con forma de Campanilla ondea en la brisa. Cultura popular *"Jingle Bell Rock", una canción popular de Navidad estrenada por primera vez por Bobby Helms en 1957, está sonando en la tienda de televisión donde trabaja Isaac en 1966. *El hombre que compra un televisor era un miembro de la 25ª División de Infantería estadounidense, y tiene la insignia tatuada en su brazo. El jefe de Isaac era un miembro del 187º Regimiento de Infantería estadounidense. *El jefe de Isaac, en el comienzo del episodio, menciona Gimbels, que era una tienda del departamento de Nueva York hasta 1981. *Uno de los televisores en la tienda de electrónica anuncia "Vibracolor", una parodia de Technicolor, un temprano proceso de imágenes en movimiento a color. **1966 fue el año en la que televisión en color realmente se convirtió en una opción viable de los consumidores en los Estados Unidos, gracias a un gran empuje de la industria para emitir la mitad de toda la programación en color y la introducción de la primera televisión"portátil" en color. *El libro de Isaac es un "best-seller del New York Ledger". Nueva York Ledger era un periódico semanal publicado en la ciudad de Nueva York, entre los años 1855 y 1898. *Uno de los libros en el estante donde Henry se encuentra la novela de Isaac es un bestseller del New York Times. Religión *Isaac menciona que tuvo un bar mitzvah; lo que significa que es judío. Títulos internacionales Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios